Synthesis
by Graybay
Summary: Zim and his companions get lost in a forest. They get seperated,and terrible things happen. I'm bad at summarys,its better than it sounds. OC included.
1. Chapter 1

..Lost? Of corse not. The word didn't even cross the irken's mind. He hissed in annoyance-it was like they were going in circles. Earth forests always seemed to have the same scenery no matter how far you walked. He was leading an odd group-a skinny redheaded shapeshifter-lets call her Graybay,nicknamed GB,who had a smaller alien on her shoulder;Yumi,whom was a white dourian baby with blue markings. GIR,disguiseless along with everyone else in the group,followed GB closely as Minimoose floated beside him. Zim didn't worry about disguises. Nobody would be here at night. Besides,he knew where the voot cruiser was..maybe.

Zim stopped walking and sighed,turning to his companions. He put his hands on his hips and glared at them,"I'm going to find the voot cruiser. All of you STAY HERE." he growled as he marched off. "WAIT!" GB quickly chimed in,running up beside him as Yumi quickly lept off her shoulder. "Can I come? I mean,I AM half shapeshifter." she said in a braggy manner,smirking slightly. "When you lose them,I can always trace their scent back to where they are."

Zim scoffed and glared up at her,"I can find my way back. I don't require your assistance." he spat as he marched off again. GB,being stubborn,followed. Zim stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes. He turned to Yumi,GIR,and Minimoose. "MINIMOOSE!" he snapped,glaring at the small,floating moose. "Nyah?" Minimoose squeaked in response. "Graybay and I are going to find the voot cruiser. We will return when we have found it. Make sure Yumi and GIR don't do anything..stupid." Zim ordered.

GIR giggled in responce,"Yay,i'm STUPID!" he exclaimed as he burst into a giggling fit. Zim simply sighed and turned around and walked away,as GB followed. Minimoose looked over at at GIR and Yumi,who were chasing eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim stopped walking yet again to pull a twig out of his boot. He flattened his attenae and spat. He was becoming more and more irritated. Even though him and his shapeshifter companion WERE hopelessly lost,he kept telling himself that since he was leading them,they were most certainly NOT-

"We're lost." GB said obviously,tilting her head to one side. "We are NOT lost! I know EXACTLY where I am!" Zim snapped at her,continuing to march forward. GB stood still where she was,watching him walk away. "We ARE lost,Zim. How could we not be? I think i've seen this same tree three times in a row." she said,beginning to get irritated,herself. Zim froze in his place. "Fine!" he retorted,narrowing his eyes. "Dont follow me,then! Go on your OWN! I don't care!" he hissed,crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He waited for her to walk back to him. Without him,she wouldnt make it,and he hoped that she was ATLEAST smart enough to know THAT.

However,when he finally opened his eyes,he was alone. He glanced around for any signs of her,but she was nowhere to be found. "IDIOTIC SHAPESHIFTER!" he cried to no-one. He laughed triumphantly,and shook his head,placing his hands on his hips. "She'll come crying back to me later." he stated,walking off into the darkness.

Meanwhile,GB was walking through the forest alone without a care. "Stupid irken." she said hatefully,"Always telling me I can't do anything." She shook her head and broke into a run,not caring about anyone or anything that might have been around her at the moment. Suddenly she slammed into something-no,someONE,sending her and whoever she had ran into flying backwards. She grabbed her sword and stood,her eyes showing no mercy to the 'attacker'.

She blinked and her expression softened,giving the boy infront of her confused look. Her confusion left as soon as it came,her eyes narrowing once again as she said,"Oh,its you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : My favorite chapter! Please review,thanks!**

Dib stumbled around blindly for a few minutes before locating his glasses on the ground and putting them on. He picked his camera back up and turned to face whoever he had ran into. A look of surprise went across his face as he saw GB.

"What ARE you doing here?" she said,venom burning in her words. She crossed her arms and allowed her sword to rest beside her leg. "Er,I WAS looking for bigfoot.." he said,motioning towards his camera,"But then I ran into you." He looked away for a moment,almost seeming annoyed,mumbling under his breath about how SHE actually ran into HIM. Dib looked at her and broke the long silence,"Are Zim and all of his other weird henchmen here,too?" he questioned.

"..Yes." GB said flatly,her expression unreadable. Dib blinked,"Why arent you with them,then..?" he said,hoping she would know where Zim is,since he had his camera with him. Suddenly,all the smugness in GB's voice and expression faded as she uncrossed her arms,letting them go limp by her sides,"..Hes a jerk. Zim is." she said,staring blankly forward,hunching over a bit. Dib blinked and nodded,deciding to change the subject. "Do you know where he IS?" he asked desperately. GB suddenly regained her posture and picked up her sword as if nothing had just happened. She shook her head,narrowing her eyes once again,"No,and I dont care." she said,bitterness in her voice.

Dib sighed. Oh well,atleast he tried. He turned to walk away as he felt a raindrop hit him. Suddenly,it began to rain rather hard,and despite all of the trees surrounding him,the rain soaked his clothes and made his sythe-like hair droop. He pulled an umbrella out of his jacket pocket and opened it. He began to walk down a path when he felt the umbrella being snatched from his hands. "Hey!-" he said,turning to face the theif. His eyes widened,the umbrella now in GB's hands and over her head. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow,"What? Your head is way too big to fit under this umbrella anyway,so it shouldnt matter." she said gleefully,all signs of anger or sadness gone. "My heads not big.." Dib mumbled,looking away. He glared at her,"Why are you following me,anyway?" he asked. She could be up to anything! What if she was on some kind of secret mission for Zim?

She looked at him,shrugging. "Well,first I saw you had an umbrella,and it's raining,so I took it." she paused momentarily,continuing with,"Oh,and I thought it'd be nice to have someone with me,just incase a bear or something attacked. For a human shield of sorts." she said,finishing with a goofy smile. Dib looked at her,worry in his eyes. He suddenly had an idea,and attempted to return a smile back,"Oh,yeah,thats fine,follow me." he said. Despite how annoying she was,it was pretty easy to pry information from her. He really didnt get to spend much time near her due to Zim(which was either jealousy or him just simply 'wanting to take care of the dib-stink himself',)which was a good thing,but nearly everytime shes around him she accidently spills something about Zim. Once,she even accidently told him where Zim's 'storage room' was.

His thoughts were interrupted as she began to hum a song that he knew,and found ANNOYING,loudly. He sighed and rubbed his temples,turning to face her,interrupting her song. "So,whats Zim-" He was interrupted by her glaring at him. "Shut up,i'm singing." was all she said before returning to her song. He blinked and waited for her to finish her song,and after what seemed like hours,she did. She looked at him,returning his scowl with a smile,"What was it you wanted?" she asked,stomping around in mud puddles,splashing Dib a time or two.

Dib sighed,deciding it would be best to be nice if he wanted to get any information out of her. He looked at her,"I was saying,whats Zim-" He was interrupted yet again,as she blinked and asked,"Wheres Gaz?" Dib looked at her,raising an eyebrow,"Er,at home..Why? Are you two friends,or something?" he asked hestiantly,hoping she'd say no. "Oh,yeah!" she said. Dib cringed. That wasnt good. "Except everytime i go around her and start talking she hits me,pretty hard too,once she even gave me a black eye. But thats okay,cuz I know she doesnt mean it." she finished,smiling yet again. Dib sighed with relief,nodding. "Oh." was all he said.

The rain gradually wore down and eventually it stopped raining. Before Dib could ask his question,GB held a hand out,and dropped his umbrella on his head. She looked at him,"Thanks for the umbrella!" she said,waving before she ran off.


End file.
